Margaret and Mordecai meet Prince Gumball
by yofatmama
Summary: Margaret and Mordecai getted stuck in the candy kingdom. Prince Gumball is hitting on Margaret and Mordecai is jealoussss Aw snap yo what's about to go down here? Find out by reading my first fanfic right here!
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's yo big fat mama here. This is my first fanfiction just so ya know. You's about to get downright shocked right here y'all by this crazy cross over mhmmm

*•.`~*•.`~*•.`~*•.`~*•.`~*•.`~*•.`~*•.`~*•.`~*•.`~

*in the coffee shop*

"Dude check out this suh-weet burrito!" Rigby held up a massive burrito. Wrapped inside was large volumes of peppers, cheese, rice, beans, and everything else you could possibly think of putting in a burrito.

"Aw man, where did you get that thing!" asked Mordecai. "Can I have a bite?"

"Sure man, but I found it on the ground." Rigby confessed.

"Ew sick! Why would you just take it from out in the street! You don't know where it's been!"

"Hey man, how could you _not_ pass up this masterpiece? For FREE!"

"Nasty." said Mordecai. Just then, Margaret popped by their table.

"Hi guys. Wow that's a really big burrito you got there, Rigby!" she said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure it tastes **awesome**!" exclaimed Rigby, glaring at Mordecai.

"Whatever!" groaned Mordecai.

"Woah…" said Margaret staring at the burrito.

"What, what is it?" asked Mordecai.

"Did that burrito just get even…_bigger?_"

"I don't see how that's possible…it's already huge as it is!" said Mordecai.

Suddenly Eileen came into the room. "Hi Rigby. I didn't know you liked burritos!" she said.

"Hi Eileen…" mumbled Rigby.

"You know, I make a pretty mean burrito! I can always put one together for you….with everything you like! You know if you want…"

"Thanks." said Rigby. He noticed his arms were shaking from the weight of the burrito. "This burrito…ugh…is heavier than i thought!"

"Uh…du-ude!" said Mordecai stepping back. The burrito was now growing at a rapid speed, and it was only going faster. Soon, it was large enough to break the table under it.

"Aaah!" screamed Rigby. He ran away on all fours.

The burrito was about the size of a pick up trick now. The opening started to expand. Everyone scattered, but Margaret was too shocked to move.

"Margaret get oat from that thing!" called Mordecai. She just stood there staring as a portal began to open at the mouth of the burrito. It started to suck in everything around it. Finally, Margaret screamed and tried to turn around and flee. But the portal kept pulling her closer and closer in. The others held on to the doorway for dear life.

"Margaret!" yelled Mordecai. "I'm coming!" He let go, but Rigby grabbed his arm.

"No! Don't!"

"I have to!" Mordecai jerked his arm away and let the portal pull him towards Margaret. She was using all her strength to get away from the burrito, but it wasn't enough.

"Grab my hand!" Mordecai reached out, and she did the same, but the portal sucked her in and she was gone. It slowly started to close.

"No!" Mordecai leaped in after her just in time. The portal fully closed and the burrito returned to its original size in a matter of seconds. Just like that, the birds had completely disappeared


	2. Chapter 2

The air smelled really sweet… like cotton candy. Mordecai found himself on a sticky, plushy surface. He has waken up on a marshmallow sofa. He sprung up and looked around only to find he was in a room made of candy. But he barely even noticed, because the only thing on his mind was whether on not Margaret was safe.

A peanut brittle door opened, and a peppermint girl dressed in a maid costume stepped in. "Oh, you're awake. I'll inform Prince Gumball." she said.

"Prince Who?" he asked, still feeling a little groggy.

"Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom, of course."

"Candy Kingdom?" said Mordecai, but by then the peppermint maid had already left. Mordecai wandered outside into a pink hallway. Down the hallway came Margaret being escorted by a spiffy pink guy. _That must be Prince Gumball_, he said to himself. He ran over to Margaret smiling.

"Margaret, I'm so happy you're okay!"

"Margaret hugged him and laughed. "Haha, yeah, thanks to Prince Gumball here!"

"Oh, please do introduce me to your friend here!" said Gumball.

"This is Mordecai. Somehow we ended up here through some portal…" she said.

"Oh my! That must be why I found you two lying unconscious in the middle of town. Well, you two are welcome to stay here as long as you'd like." said the prince.

_Dang, this guy is classy_, thought Mordecai.

"Hey, thanks dude." he said.

"Ho ho ho…you're quite welcome…_dude!_" chuckled Gumball. "Now Margaret, I'm dying to know which Kingdom you are princess of!"

"P-Princess?" she said.

"Yes. Someone as beautiful as you **must** be a princess!"

Margaret blushed. "I'm sorry, I don't think we're from _any _kingdom…"

"So you aren't a princess?" he gasped.

"No. She's not. Now we should really try to find a way out of this place." blurted out Mordecai a little angrily.

"Aw, but we just got here!" sighed Margaret. "Can't we stay just a little longer?"

"Yes, I _must _show you the rest of the castle!" said Gumball clapping his hands together.

"Well… I guess we can stay." said Mordecai. There was something about Prince Gumball that he just didn't like..


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, Margaret, there is one place I've been especially excited to show you!"

"Come on, Gumball, haven't you shown us enough of this place?" groaned Mordecai.

"Mordecai!" Margaret threw her hands up.

"This is the last part of the tour, I promise." said Gumball looking into Margaret's eyes. "It is also the most special."

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to try to find a way back to out world." Mordecai said. He stomped away and turned a corner, but stopped when he heard Gumball say, "Yes. Finally it is just the two of us."

Mordecai turned bright red. "Who the h does he think he is!" He peeped around the corned and watched as Gumball lifted his hand.

"Shall we?"

Margaret giggled and took his hand. "Lead the way!"

The prince kissed her hand and took her through a large doorway.

"Ugh! I hate that guy!" said Mordecai to himself. He kicked the wall.

"Jealous, are we?" said a voice suddenly.

Mordecai jumped. "Hunh? Who said that!"

"Down here."

The tall blue jay looked down and saw Peppermint Maid.

"Oh, hi. I didn't see you there."

"Don't worry about them. Gumball has his eye on a different girl." she said.

"What? Who?"

"Her name is Fionna. He's crazy for her. Trust me." she reassured.

"I don't know… He was sure getting friendly with Margaret.."

-WITH PRINCE GUMBALL AND MARGARET-

"Okay Margaret. Open your eyes!"

Margaret uncovered her face and smiled. "It's beautiful, Gumball!" she exclaimed.

The two looked out upon the entire candy kingdom. Everything was brightly colored, and the candy people roamed happily around. It was surrounded by cotton candy trees, and beyond that were mountains. Bubbles floated about, and everything was happy.

"This balcony is my favorite place in the entire castle. I always come here to collect my thoughts…or just enjoy the sunshine." he said.

"Wow, I never knew a place like this existed! I can't wait to tell Eileen about this when I get back."

Gumball went quiet, then said "Why must you leave? Don't you like it here?"

"I love it here! But I have to get back to my friends." she explained.

"But see all this land? All of it could be yours." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Gumball clapped his hands. "Peppermint maid!"

The short, round maid appeared in the doorway. "Yes, Prince Gumball?"

"Play us a song!" he cheered.

Within a few moments, Peppermint Maid had retrieved a music player.

"Track 4!" said Gumball.

A slow song played. It was very different from what Margaret was used to back home. Gumball put one hand on her waist and with the other moved her hand on his shoulder. They began to dance slowly. Gumball smiled sweetly at her. She was only able to blush.

"I-uh" she started.

"Today has been lovely, hasn't it, Margaret?" said Gumball gracefully spinning her around.

"yeah, I wanted to thank you for helping me and Mordecai out." she said.

"It was my pleasure. I'm happy I got to meet such a lovely girl."

He pulled her in close and looked deep into her eyes. Margaret moved her face closer to his, and his gaze drifted towards her lips. They held that position, and gumboil said quietly, "Close your eyes, princess."

Margaret did so, and Gumball kissed her passionately


End file.
